Various traumas of human and animals caused by different reasons happen every day. There is a wide range of social demand for research and development of high-performance trauma treatment medicines. At present, the clinical medicines for treatment of trauma mainly include various kinds of growth factors, such as: epidermal growth factor (EGF), basic fibroblast growth factor (FGF) and platelet derived growth factor (PDGF), as well as compound preparations of traditional Chinese medicine and Western medicine, such as: sterilizing and antibiotic preparations (Observation on Medicinal Effect of EGF Solution in Treating Degree-II Skin Trauma, China Tropical Medicine, Vol 7, 2007, Page 70-71; Progress of Clinical Application of Recombinant Human Epidermal Growth Factor in Healing of Wounds, Qinghai Medical Journal, 2004, Vol 34, Issue 11, Page 61-62).
However, the above medicines for treatment of trauma all have respective inherent limitations in clinical application. For example, EGF shows a good curative effect on superficial skin injury, but it has a poor curative effect on wounds of above degree II and even no effect on the treatment of refractory wounds. Traditional Chinese medicine Yunnan Baiyao type preparations are applicable to stopping bleeding and pain, but their effect in repairing and treating deep wounds is not desirable and it is liable to scab of wounds, purulence and infection under scars and difficult healing of wounds. Furthermore, the effect of these preparations is not desirable in treating burn and scald. In comparison, traditional Chinese medicine burn cream preparations have a good curative effect on ordinary burn and scald, but their curative effect on serious burn and scald of above degree II is poor. Furthermore, the effect of these preparations is not desirable in treating wounds not caused by burn or scald. Other compound preparations of Western medicine are mostly antibiotic compound compositions for blood coagulation and pain relief and have certain effect in preventing wound infection and stopping bleeding and pain, but they don't have a direct effect on the healing of wounds. Band-aid trauma preparations are only suitable to bonding of the surface of a small incised wound and cannot be used to treat a large-area wound and are not suitable to the treatment of non-incision wounds, such as: frictional injury, corrosive injury and burn injury.